


One Always Get a Second Chance to make a Bad First Impression

by Overthinkerwrites



Series: Building Up and Breaking Down [1]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: AU, Gen, Slight bending of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie encounters Wrathia in Ava's mindspace and proceeds to go as badly as anyone would gather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Always Get a Second Chance to make a Bad First Impression

It bothered Maggie whenever she saw the lava creeping into her garden. 

She narrowed her eyes when another small lava flow started to creep in at the edges, like a sneaky bug, trying to hide the fact that it left a noticeable trail behind. 

With a huff, she pushed her way into the cavernous entry where the magma had flowed from. Thankfully, it didn’t harm her, however, it did leave her uncomfortable whenever she drew near it.

It wasn’t because of the heat. It was the oppressive and almost malicious air that hung about it. The heat pressed down on Maggie as she pushed onward deeper and deeper into the depths of wherever this was. 

Then, before her astonished eyes, she found herself on the edge of what could only be described as a library for giants. Books, both large and hand sizes were piled upon one another in mountains, constructed of memories. 

Countless drawers lined the walls as she walked carefully down a thoroughfare. In front of her, she found someone reclining underneath what could only be described as a lamp. 

Underneath, there lay a woman upon a chair, holding a reflector as though she were getting a tan. The shades she wore were ornate and tacky. Judging by the humming, she was having a the time of her life. What caught Maggie’s attention were the horns that curled around her head, the impossibly long mane of hair, and the glowing current of intense red light that seemed to ebb and flow under her skin.

“Um, excuse me,” Maggie asked tentatively. 

The woman blinked, looked to Maggie and pulled her shades off. She then squinted at Maggie, then widened her eyes. Then, leveled in annoyance. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Who are you?” Maggie asked, slightly annoyed with how this stranger addressed her. 

“Hm,” the woman said before she put her shades back on and put the reflectors back in position, “nothing you need to worry about, sweetie. You can leave now. I’m kind of busy here.”

Maggie started to frown. “Seriously, who are you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know? But seriously, get out. It’s starting to smell of leaves and foliage in here. And I can stand Tuls’ stench from his host for only so long.” the woman taunted as she took a deep breath to get back into her treatment, expecting her guest to leave. 

Now angered, Maggie stomped up to the woman, batted away the reflectors and tore off her shades. “Who the fuck are you?!”

The woman was initially enraged, however, a smile started to grow on her lips as she got off the chair and stood to tower over Maggie. 

“So,” the woman said with an increasingly predatory grin,“the little bitch does have some bite with her bark. I just bet you have Tuls whipped, just like that flower girl of his does.”

Unafraid, wood and vines encased Maggie’s arms. She drew her hand back and threw a punch at the woman, but found her blow completely stopped by one of the woman’s hands as if she had punched a wall.

Before she could react, the woman had taken her hand and easily threw her into the wall. Before Maggie could recover, the woman had melted a pair of metal handles she had torn off of a huge drawer and stapled Maggie against the wall. 

“You want to know who I am, little girl?” Wrathia snarled, her mouth expelling noxious and humid heat into Maggie’s face. “I am the terror of the over several dozen galaxies I subjugated. My name is a curse among the Pacians, what’s left of them. I am everything, EVERYTHING, you fear and hate!”

The woman the grasped Maggie’s cheeks and forced her to look into her eyes, the rectangular pupils shaking with ever more violent intensity. 

“I am Anger. I am Rage. I am Ruin. I am Death! I am Wrathia!” she hissed as Maggie’s cheeks began to burn from the Vengess’s touch. 

 **WRATHIA!**  

Another voiced boomed which stopped Wrathia’s diatribe as if they all were at the epicenter of an earthquake. 

Both of them turned to see Ava, breathing heavily, her skin black as pitch, her scars and eyes just as red and violent, piercing the darkness, and her breathing loud enough to shake the library. 

**LET!**

**HER!**

**GO!**

With each successive word, the library shook all the more violently. The shaking was enough to give Wrathia pause. The Vengess growled at the back of her throat, but gave one last venomous glare to Maggie before she whispered, “remember my name.” and left. 

Wrathia sauntered off, leaving Maggie and Ava alone as the Vengess retreated to another part of the library. 

When Ava was sure they were alone, she marched up to Maggie, grabbed the metal handles and yanked them off. Like Wrathia, she threw the huge metal objects away as if they were nothing.

However, immediately, her anger vanished and she looked down in shame. 

“i’m sorry, Maggie,” Ava whispered. Only a moment ago, she was the giant that shook the foundations of the library. Now, she was the same timid little rabbit Maggie always saw her as. 

Maggie looked to where Wrathia had left and then back to Ava. 

“Was… was she the one…” Maggie started to ask.

Ava nodded. “She was with me since the day I was born.”

She turned back to where Wrathia had departed.  All of a sudden, things made sense. A twisted, horrid kind of sense, but sense nonetheless. 

She then looked to the ashamed Ava and realized and just how horrible things had gotten. Her hand instinctively went to her abdomen, where the photo still hung on the inside of her Door of Lust. 

“I should,” Maggie struggled to speak, “I should go now.”

Ava said nothing as she saw her friend depart. She wanted to apologize more. Tell her that it was all Wrathia that had ruined what little they had. But it was too late. No amount of apology could repair what had been damaged. 

As Maggie made it back to her garden, she pulled up her shirt, opened the door and took the picture of herself and Ava, several years younger. More innocent. More carefree. 

“Magnolia?” a large and slow voice asked as she looked up to see Tuls taking a seat beside her. “Is something the matter?”

Maggie couldn’t answer him. The moisture on her cheeks was somehow making it difficult to speak. 

“Tuls…” Maggie struggled between slowly growing sobs, “what’ve I done?”

She closed her eyes and failed to hold back the hiccups and crying as she finally broke down and desperately embraced Tuls. The larger alien slowly encased his host gently as she wept. He understood all too well. 


End file.
